custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Talent Show (PBS SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Talent Show It was broadcast on PBS as a prime time special in January 1, 1995 (New Year Day) and It was released on video on March 26, 1996. It is a Alternate remake of the 1991 Barney & the Backyard Gang video "Barney in Concert" and semi-remake Season 2 Alternate video "Barney Live! In New York City". Plot Barney and the kids put on a big revue, with the Purple One performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging from "Alouette" to a "Wild West Medley." Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Min *Jason *Stephen *Ashley *Alissa Songs *Barney Theme Song *Sarasponda *Puttin' On a Show *Min's Flapper Song *Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) *The More We Share Together (Tune: The More We Get Together) *Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) *Alouette *Blue Danube Waltz *Down By the Bay *A Frog Went A-Wooing Go *La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *Happy Dancin' *We've Got Shoes *Puttin' On a Show (Finale) *I Love You Barney's Talent Show Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Preview Of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Pitch Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Talent Show Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview 1997 Opening *FBI Warning (1996-2003) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998 version) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999 version) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995 version) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney Talent Show Title Card Closing *End Credits *Microsoft Actimates Interactive Barney Commercial *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview (1997) *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview (1997) *Joe Scruggs Preview *Riding In Barney's Car Preview 1999 Opening *PBS Home Video FBI Warning *PBS Home Video logo *Pacific Arts Logo *the Kids Edutainment Video Logo *Barney & the Backyard Gang Fan Club Promo *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994-96) *WNED Present Logo from Reading Rainbow 1990 Episode Videos from PBS Home Video *Barney's Talent Show Opening PBS Opening Funding Credits Closing *End Credits *To learn more about Barney's Talent Show at PBS.org Bumper *WGBH Logo *Barney & the Backyard Gang PBS Closing Funding Credits *the 1989 PBS logo with music, and the announcer man said "This is PBS!" *For more information about Barney & the Backyard Gang *Barney's Campfire Sing Along Preview (S'Mores) *Auditioning Promo *the Kids Edutainment Video logo *Barney & The Backyard Gang Fan Club Promo *Hope you enjoy watching "Barney's Talent Show" Promo - announced by Laura *Pacific Arts Logo *PBS Home Video logo *The Lyons Group logo (1988) Released Dates *'March 26, 1996' *'November 9, 1997' *'June 22, 1999' *'November 22, 2004 ' *'March 13, 2007' *'November 29, 2009' *'March 11, 2010' *'March 2011' *'March 2012' *'March 2013' *'March 26, 2014' Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this special was also seen in the same name. *During the I Love You song, Barney and the kids singing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *Although this video was released in 1996, the video was produced in 1995. *This is the first time Stephen is a main character, as well as this was his first home video. *This was the first home video since Barney Goes to School not to have Baby Bop's. *This is the only home video title that uses the regular Season 3 intro. January 1995.jpg 1999 VHS.jpg 2015.jpg Category:1995 episodes